


The Happy Prince

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Uther being a douche, cause canon, classic literature retelling, like if you wanna read it that way, potential morgwen, then it can be inferred, they go live on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Based loosely on The Happy Prince by Oscar Wilde





	1. The Dimples of Discontent

The golden thread laced into the curtains seems to glow in the dim sunlight cascading in from the open window, the crisp air was cool on the prince's skin, which had been thoroughly sunned in the light afternoon

His ocean eyes watched keenly from his window, high up in the palace. Strands of hair obscuring his view were carelessly shoved out of the way, brushed behind his seashell ears.

The city was quiet and settled as the day drew to a close but as the Happy Prince watched his city with a small smile upon his face, he realised that people were struggling with carts despite the incoming arrival of the night.

Some were still in the streets, unable to go home, perhaps due to a lack of one. Others were still begging - hoping to gain someone's kindness in the late hours.

Arthur's smile turned into a small frown. His dimples reversing into a sign of sadness. He had never looked closely enough before to see how joyless his city truly was, it was getting late but he made sure he would ask his father about the welfare of the citizens and how to improve their lives in the council meeting tomorrow. 

 ~ 

Unsurprisingly his father declared that he would do nothing to help the people of Camelot as they had always managed before and this is how things had always been. The king had seemed a little shocked at how unaware his son was of the kingdom he would one day rule

Arthur refused to let this continue and made a promise to himself that he would assess how bad Camelot was suffering in person and he would report to his father and then Uthur would be forced to do something as surely the king couldn't ignore his own sons pleas

Arthur had bribed a servant boy to lend him some clothes, a blue cloak and some well worn brown boots, so he would be able to sneak out into the city once night fell and attempt to blend in and see what life as a normal citizen is like.

Luckily very few people knew what Prince Arthur looked like - He rarely had business to deal with outside of the castle. Most royals were not recognised by their physical appearance but by their clothing or their family crest.

Arthur could not bring a horse with him and so had to go on foot to seek out what he wanted to know.

He observed everything as he travelled through the streets, feet hurting in the cramped boots. Women were huddled over in draping clothes too big for their frail underfed bodies.

It got later and his stomach rumbled, he should've asked for something from the kitchens but he didn't want to raise suspicion.

It seems he would have to go hungry. It seemed he may also have to go without sleep, the castle walls had been shut and Arthur had no way of sneaking back in

"We cannot afford another mouth to feed, not even for a night. I'm sorry." He heard it time and time again as he went from house to house asking for a place to stay.

People were barley managing to get by, they didn't need some stranger taking up a bed and eating a meal they couldn't waste.

Arthur could've pulled the 'I'm the Prince' card but with no proof and no honour in claiming such things just to persuade people to let him in, he decided against it

After wandering around for a while longer he remember about Morgana's maid, Gwen. Although they did not know one another very well Arthur felt he could rely on Gwen as Morgana often praised her of being incredibly kind and good hearted.

After asking around he got directed to the correct place, he drew short when he saw the small hut that apparently belonged to Gwen.

He knew that it would be no grand mansion but he did not expect such poor living standards despite having walked through the main town and seeing the types of buildings there.

His frown deepened. He knocked timidly on the door and was surprised to have it opened by a middle aged man.

"Oh, hello- I... Sorry. I think I have the wrong house." Arthur said

"Who are you looking for?" The man asked, his voice deep. A hand braced against the side of the door as he leaned comfortably

"Um. Gwen, she works in the castle" Arthur said, realising that he didn't know Gwen's last name. Why would he, she's just a servant.

Arthur immediately scolded himself, it did not matter what social position Gwen held he still should know her name or at least respect her.

He knew his father's policy towards those who were of lower status was wrong but it was hard to shake the lessons that had been carved into him from such a young age

"What do you want with my Gwen?" The man asked. His face was friendly but that was an edge to his tone, worry spiked it. Arthur, finally realised who was stood in front of him. Gwen's father was the blacksmith for Camelot.

The man stood before him was surly enough to be a blacksmith, not to mention the equipment that could be seen from the open door.

"I need a place to stay, I was told by my sister that Gwen is kind and generous. I don't have any where else, I would never normally impose my presence on someone but-" Arthur started, launching himself into an explanation

"Its fine, lad. You know my Gwen and think well enough of her. Come on in, Gwen's friends are always welcome." He said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow Arthur's entrance

 

After waving the blacksmith goodbye the following morning Arthur set out to discover the outer villages, near the border. He knew it would take a while walking but he had no money to afford any other mode of transport.

He wished desperately that he'd thought his plan through better. He could've brought food and money with him but unfortunately he had not. Everything seemed different on foot compared to on a horse.

The path seemed longer and the trees were more looming. Arthur clutched the threadbare cloak he was wearing closer to himself.

Hours had passed and Arthur still seemed no where near a village of any kind. He was weary and the chill of the autumn night was slowly seeping in. He knew the weather was turning but it had changed so rapidly that Arthur would've been cold no matter how many layers he wore.

He came to a stop by a slow flowing stream, he stooped next to the babbling brook to scoop some water into his hands. His mouth was parched from travel.

He froze, icy water about to touch his lips, when he heard a twig snap. Slowly he dropped his hands and reached behind him, delving into his boot to find a sheathed dagger.

He may have forgotten things such as food and money but he always remembered to bring a weapon.

Camelot was not a dangerous place but if you grew up royal you got used to having potential threats around all the time

He looked up, standing as he did. The dagger in his hand felt cold and he nearly dropped it when he looked into pools of bright blue.

A boy who could've been no older than 17 stood before him, shy and holding a bucket.

Arthur was surprised by how taken back he was by the seemingly innocent and extremely attractive boy.

The boy looked ready to scarper, his sharp eyes unsure of the blonde boy clutching the engraved knife.

The stranger took a friendly step forward which startled Arthur so badly that he trod on his cloak as he moved away, the knot tied at the front came undone.

The blue cloak was swirling behind Arthur like a river. It fell from his shoulders, leaving him shivering in the breeze.

He did not immediately pick his cloak up so the tall, moonlight pale boy standing in front of him picked it up for him and gave him a smile.

It was bright enough that Arthur felt some warmth crawl back into him.

"What are you doing out on a night like this? Are you crazy or something?" The boy said with a cheeky grin, holding the folded cloak out towards Arthur

Arthur's eyebrow quirked, he nearly questioned the raven haired boy's insolence before biting his tongue.

He knew no better, it wasn't obvious in this state - muddy and messy - that Arthur was a Prince in disguise. He snatched the cloak back and shoved it under his arm.

"Is there somewhere nearby that I can stay?" He asked, trying not to let any hardness slip into his tone

The boy took no notice if he had failed in his attempt to keep his voice neutral.

"Well, Elador is nearby but it's too dark now to find the way back. You'll probably have to camp here for the night. I'll stay with you so you can find the village tomorrow." The boy suggested

Arthur was both profoundly puzzled and mildly irritated. He didn't often interact with other people, especially not ones who were close to his age.

The nearest he'd ever gotten was with Princess Mithian and then talks of marriage had destroyed their friendship, and Morgana who if he were honest wasn't much fun to talk to

"You might want to wear it unless you'd rather be frozen solid." Merlin said, snapping Arthur out of his revere, his hand gesturing to the cloth tucked under Arthur's arm.

"I'll still freeze. We need a fire or something. Go, fetch some wood." Arthur muttered, the words slipping free before he remembered he was not of any importance out here and his commands did not have to be obeyed.

And they wouldn't be, it would seem. The boy drew up his stance, eyebrows quirked and face displeased.

"I beg your pardon, your highness. Go and get your own fire wood." He said, snark dripping into his tone. Arthur couldn't help but tense at the sarcastic address, worried for a minute that he'd been found out.

Arthur huffed "You can't address me like that." He regretted saying it immediately afterwards but there was something about this boy that despite his kindness infuriated Arthur.

"Oh I'm sorry, how would you like to be addressed?" The boy asked, sarcasm biting as he settled down on the floor.

"Clotpole" He muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowed

Silence followed. Arthur, with much ruckus and seething that he'd been asked to do this, went out to fetch some fire wood

He came back and dropped the twigs in a pile by the blue eyed boys feet

"What's your name?" Arthur asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

It would be easier if they did not speak but Arthur had found himself lonely these past few days away from the castle. He pined for company, especially with someone his own age no matter their status

"Merlin, and you?" He replied, not looking up from the fire wood that he was attempting to light

"My name's-" He looked away, would this peasant figure out that he was Arthur the Prince or would he think it a coincidence?

He looked back and the fire blazed, nearing to the heat radiating off it he sat down on the solid floor.

"Arthur" He told Merlin hesitantly.

Merlin snorted "Like the Prince?"

Arthur tensed and gave a strained laugh "I guess, it's not an uncommon name."

Merlin watched Arthur, his eyes glittering with the orange flame that shone in those blue pupils

"From what little interaction we've had I'd say you could probably beat Prince Arthur in a Who's the Biggest Prat Competition and I don't think most people could." He smirked a little, a private joke tracing his lips. One that if he asked Arthur didn't think he would appreciate.

"Is he unpopular in your village? The Prince, I mean. Is he disliked?" Arthur asked, a strange feeling spreading inside.

Now Merlin gave a laugh that sounded a little pained. "What kingdom are you from?"

"He's unpopular everywhere except the citadel. Apparently he's rude and arrogant. He clearly doesn't give a damn about any of his citizens, two babes in my village died last year from starvation and many more from cold. Did the Prince care? No, of course not he's too busy stuffing his face in and lording himself over some peasants to impress his friends."

Merlin scowled. Arthur felt guilt tug at his heart. He should've known, should've learnt sooner what it meant to care about the people and to make sure his kingdom was happy.

"I'm sure he feels bad. I don't think people in the castle even realise what it's like out here" Arthur said as a way of explaining but it had the opposite affect

Merlin's face screwed up further "No one's ever bothered to find out"

The stars shone above them and the air was frigid with cold

Shadows danced around the fire that flamed a low burning brightness. Wind whistled between trees, darted from leaf to leaf as it swept across the wooded area

Arthur up curled up, shivering ever so slightly from the dull chill. He started with a shock when a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

Merlin was crouched next to him, a gentle look in his simmering blue eyes. He took his own cloak off and settled it onto Arthur

Arthur, about to protest promptly closed his mouth when interrupted "Its fine, I'm used to the cold. Living within the walls of Camelot must be a lot warmer. Besides its only one night, its okay"

"Thank you" Arthur said, surprised by this seemingly feisty boy who clearly had a more caring side.

He held the second layer close to him, his hands twisting in the material.

His eyes were soon shutting, he could hear Merlin shuffling away as he sank into sleep


	2. Butterfly Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this had taken so long to post, thank you so much for your patience. 
> 
> Chapter three might take a while due to lots of deadlines I have coming up but I'll post the rest of this story by the end of January.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Merlin was close to waking, mumbling lightly as he stretched languidly. A body was pressed to his side, the blonde boy from the day before, Arthur. 

Just as he was about to speak a cold gloved hand moved over his lips. He startled, his limbs tensing, paralyzed by sudden aching fear as he heard heavy footsteps 

Merlin's heart skittered a little, his body still lying still. Arthur was pressed painfully into him. His hip digging into Merlin's bony one. 

Arthur's alert eyes scanned the trees and nodded that it was clear, whoever they were they had gone. 

"Well, good morning to you too" Merlin said after Arthur removed his hand

Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes, his patience was gone and he felt on edge. The battle strategist in him was calculating all the possibilities of who the intruders were. 

Arthur remembered waking up, he and Merlin were tucked under a craggy rock that hid them from view. A fern leaf had been tickling his face. 

He had heard the stumbling of a soldiers march and a gravelly voice: "Fan out. Find him!" 

Arthur didn't know for sure that they were looking for him but he assumed they were 

He was unsure if Uthur had sent them of if they were Mercian, they were so close to the border. 

It was too much of a risk if he were wrong and they would've hurt this boy who had helped him and surely that was no way to repay kindness. 

"We can't go straight to Elador, we'll have to go a longer way round." Arthur said after they'd brushed themselves off. 

A leaf was still stuck in Merlin's hair. He leaned forward to brush it off before his fingers froze, hovering in the air. 

Why had he done that? 

He dropped his hands quickly, moving them to scratch at the back of his neck. He hoped Merlin wouldn't notice his awkward pause.  
"What? Why?" Merlin asked, defiant as always. Although mildly irritating this boy was definitely growing on Arthur. 

"Because-" He floundered "Because I insist" 

Merlin's teeth worried at his lip, nipping "It's because of those people earlier, isn't it?" 

Arthur felt his heart thud faster. He wasn't sure he was ready for the onslaught of questions of who he was, why he had men after him, why-

"My mum..." Merlin said, looking distressed. Eyes rounded with worry. 

Arthur's taught chest tightened and his breath came back to him. Of course, the boy would be worried about his family. 

"She'll be fine. I promise. Come on, we should get going. Daylight's wasting." 

Arthur had led the way, pulling them away from Elador. Merlin would have to find his way back home afterwards but for now they needed to get some distance from any nearby villages. 

Merlin, although Arthur didn't mention this, could've gone home. To be fair Arthur had only thought of this after it was too late but the young gangly boy could've returned to his mother. 

Arthur would've been able to manage by himself, he had training and a weapon which is more than Merlin had. 

Arthur snapped himself out of this thought at Merlin's questioning voice, they were stood before a tunnel opening.

Arthur knew there were various diverging paths and tunnels near the borders of many kingdoms, its how people smuggled things in and out without the guards notice. 

A noise resounded out from the hollow mud walls, a terrifying shrieking groaning noise. 

Merlin shivered, grabbing Arthur's hand and clutching it before letting go once realising his actions. 

Arthur's ears pricked, his father had made sure he was educated in the matter of monsters and beasts and betrayal from a young age. 

He'd been taught stories of the strange huge rat like beasts called Wilddeoren that lived in these types of tunnels. 

Arthur quickly dragged Merlin away from the opening. They were fast creatures and could descend upon them within seconds.

They ran, legs burning from the pace. Merlin was surprisingly fast but easily put out of breath. 

He grabbed at a near by tree, gulping air and trying not to look scared. 

"Over here, quickly" Arthur motioned, moving over to a berry bush. 

Gasping Merlin breathed out a "What the hell was that?" And crouched next to Arthur 

Arthur's nimble fingers picked berries off, cupping his palm to hold them, as he explained "Wilddeoren, they're completely blind. They hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off our scent." 

His hands touched Merlin's as he shared the berries with him "So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can escape with all our limbs" 

Arthur smeared his face with dark purple-red smudges. Merlin copied him, flinching from the cold smushy texture now clinging to his face. 

He gagged "Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad." Merlin complained loudly 

Arthur hushed him, replying in low tones "Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive."

Lines on Merlin's face grew and his eyes widened "Pass me some more, will you?" 

Now covered in wilddeoren repellant they scampered away, fast footed as they fled across the forest floor 

A horrible scratchy breathy noise of the snuffling monster huffed nearby, Merlin felt his hairs rise and his back tense. 

Arthur out a reassuring hand on him that startled him into accidentally batting a low hanging branch 

Merlin held his breath, Arthur's words of how wilddeoren hunted echoed through his brain. 

He felt its cold wrinkled nose press against his arm, he tried so hard not to move. Arthur stood by his side, not making a sound. 

The beast moved after a few minutes, Merlin nearly sobbed with relief. 

Arthur briskly checked he was okay before they moved on trying to move as far away from the tunnels as possible whilst still keeping on the right path towards Elador. 

Once they'd settled down somewhere to eat, they're stomachs rumbling as they shoved hot food in their mouths, Arthur started with the teasing. 

He shuffled closer to Merlin, briefly touching his shoulder before checking to look behind and around him 

Merlin felt his cheeks heat up, blushing faintly. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned, his breath seemed hesitant and his eyebrows were furrowed. His teeth nibbled his bottom lip in a nervous gesture. 

Arthur moved away from him

"I'm trying to find the magnet in you that's attracting all this trouble. Its been an adventure and a half when it was supposed to be a 20 minute walk" Arthur said, a heavy sigh following his words

Merlin blinked before his face scrunched up "Excuse you, it was your idea to to take a wander that led us to the caves. If one of us is a trouble magnet here, it certainly isn't me." He said before stomping off 

Arthur pondered over why Merlin always seemed insulted and disliked him, usually he was quite good at charming people. Arthur just couldn't seem to puzzle Merlin out. There was just something about him...

Merlin was now near the river, the same one they'd met at but further down now due to all the running they'd done. 

Arthur watched him closely, as Merlin dragged handfuls of hand across his face to get rid of the smelly, sticky berries. 

The sooty sweep of Merlin's lashes danced across his high cheekbones that had a dark pink flush slowly spreading across it. 

His lips parted then pressed together hard as he concentrated, the water gliding carelessly over him. 

His pale complexion was stark against his dark hair that curled at the nape of his long, slender neck. When his wide ocean blue eyes opened they had endless depth. 

His butterfly bones were peeping out from beneath his clothes, elbows exposed by his rolled up shirt sleeves so as not to her them wet

Arthur stared, he'd never noticed in such detail how captivating Merlin was. Before he only paid attention to how much of a clumsy, idiot this boy was, remembering how Merlin had stood on his foot more than once as they made their escape from the heinous beast following them.

Merlin's eyes flew open, dark eyelashes pointed into stars from the droplets of water that grazed his sharp cheekbones. His blue eyes were pinpointed on high alert. 

Arthur knew something was wrong immediately, he scrambled for his dagger. He gripped the hilt which glinted dangerously in the yellow yolk of the sun high in the sky

They had not rested long but it was enough that their feet did not drag against the dirt as they stood to a more protective stance 

An arrow flew by Arthur's circlet of halo blonde hair, the fletch stuck pointedly out of the bark it had struck 

The battle was fast, a whirlwind of swords and sounds. Merlin didn't have a weapon and Arthur feared for him despite hardly knowing him. 

One minute the boy was by his side and the next he wasn't but Arthur was too busy defending himself to pay attention to where he'd gone, he hoped Merlin had the sense to scarper and hide out someplace. 

Those who weren't felled soon left, hurrying back to whoever sent them. Groans of injured and dying lay about him, his eyes scanned quickly for Merlin. 

He stood, looking pale and drawn. If he were honest Arthur was surprised and quite glad to see Merlin still stood after the short fight.

He still seemed to shell shocked to move so Arthur carefully padded his way over to him instead. 

"You're a skittish little thing aren't you?" Arthur mused, victory singing in his blood

"A what?" Merlin's eyes snapped to him before narrowing. 

"Skittish, it means-" Arthur began 

"I know what it means." Merlin snapped, his nostrils flared. One hand was gingerly clutching his side, though Arthur didn't notice 

"I can't believe your calling me names not five minutes after I've just saved your life-"

"Saved my life?" Arthur repeated, incredulous.

Merlin grit his teeth and tried to hide his unsubtle wince. 

A thought shadowed Arthur's mind before more insults stumbled out of his mouth 

"Are you hurt?" Arthur closed the small distance between them, hands fluttering over Merlin to check for injuries 

With a pained groan Merlin shoved his shirt aside to reveal a large red stain slowly leaching through the material. A broken arrow protruded around Merlin's tight grip, his knuckles clenched and white. 

Arthur withheld a gasp

God this was bad 

"You- We... Move over to the tree" Arthur said as gently as he could in this state of panic. 

For once Merlin did as he told although he did grumble a little as he lowered himself, with a helping hand from Arthur against the tree bark. 

Arthur crouched in front of him and tore some of his shirt off, he wrapped it around the deep wound covering a considerable amount of Merlin's skin. 

Arthur had handled deep injuries before when his knights needed help. He tore some of his own shirt off and steadied Merlin. 

"Arthur" The vowels rolled off Merlin's tongue, a stab of discomfort puncturing his tone 

He looked up to see Merlin looking down at him, his eyelids were half closed. He was so pale, a little blood smeared across his cheek emphasising those lazy blue eyes that seemed sunken. 

Arthur shook Merlin a little, he simply couldn't let this boy die, he'd taken a literal arrow for him 

"Merlin" He said softly, urgency creeping in as he shook him a little and merlin stayed limp against the tree. 

"Merlin?"


	3. Supercilious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Elador is in Camelot but towards the border. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I also cannot apologise enough for how late this is. I've had coursework and exams and I'll be honest I had writers block and no inspiration. So I'm extremely sorry x 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Merlin sniffled, the smell of lavender and warming herbs, baked bread and musky curtains filled his nose. It made his stomach grumble. His eyes opened slowly 

He breathed deep and gagged, a foul smelling poultice was pressed to the festering wound, still tender and impressionable like drying concrete, that splintered his side.

Merlin ached. His vision cleared after he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Dizzily Merlin looked about, a blonde head was bent over the bed. The young man appeared to have fallen asleep, his arm pillowing his head.

Trying not to wake him, Merlin shifted himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall he huffed a breath out. It felt like steel nails were scratching his side. He winced, unfortunately rousing Arthur.

His head lifted, blonde curls stuck up like a golden halo. Blinking slowly he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin" He said, launching himself forward

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? Is there anything I can get you? Why would you do that? Are you stupid?" A bombardment of questions tumbled from him.

Merlin was still drifting in and out and he felt a little fuzzy.

After a moment, Merlin felt something cool and wooden pressed into his palm. A cup - he drank the water greedily, throat gulping.

Arthur muttered something about Hunith and a few moments later the woman came through the door, worry painted in her eyes and the firm line of her mouth.

Arthur stood back, lingering by the doorway not wanting to leave but also not wanting to invade their privacy. Hunith was holding Merlin's hand, mothers anxiety so sharp on her face that it made Arthur miss his own.

He turned away, he decides that it was time to see if Merlin was right. If the Crown was neglecting their duty to attend to the outer villages then he would bring it up in council, where his father wouldn't be able to immediately dismiss these issues.

It was a small village, everything was close together. It was clearly a tight knit community, Arthur wondered about how different his life could've been if he had been born of lower status.

Growing up as the kings heir had never been easy - No friends, no one he was ever allowed to he close to, so many rules.

Sure, he had other things like food and a warm bed and servants to command his every whim however childish they be but loneliness was the price for Arthur, as a boy he'd thought he could get used to it but he never did.

As he exited he noticed a young man, stocky and short with mousy brown hair lingering around Merlin's hut. He looked suspicious, wary of him Arthur called out "He'll be fine"

The man startled and turned to Arthur, eyed him up and down a vicious glint in his eyes "Who are you?" He asked

"A friend, I brought him back." They were still silently sizing each other up "Who are you?"

The boy huffed "None of your business. I'll believe he's alright when I see him."

Arthur took a step forward, the boy watched him. "He's with his mother, leave them."

The boy crosses his arms, looked at Arthur like he was something unpleasant stuck to his shoe.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm his best friend. He's never mentioned you before, _Arthur_ , if that's even your real name so how can I trust you?"

Arthur felt like laughing "Never trust a stranger, only somebody dim witted would do that. I have done nothing to make you think otherwise except tell you the truth. You might say your Merlin's best friend but I don't even know your name, so how can I believe _you_?"

"It's Will, you pompous ass" The boy muttered. Clearly all people who hailed from Elador were rude and didn't like submitting to authority. Not that they knew they should, Arthur though hastily. No one here recognised him as the Crown Prince.

"Just leave him." Arthur sighed. "He nearly died, just give him a moment with his mum."

Will's mouth turned downwards but he stepped away from the hut.

Arthur decided to explore further, he received cheeky comments from a few of the girls and the occasional boy. Arthur wasn't sure which made him blush more.

He tried his best to observe the well being of the village and chatted to various people to ask their opinions and their livelihood before drawing the conclusion that Merlin was very justified in disliking royalty.

As Elador was on the border between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom it was unsurprising to hear of the raids that occurred that left the village deplated and weary. Arthur made a mental note to ask his father to send guards down to protect the border, and thus Elador.

Making his way back to Hunith's house, he lifted the thin material that acted as a makeshift door.

Merlin was now stood, folding his bedding and blankets up neatly.

His blue eyes were fever bright but his skin shone a healthy alabaster instead of the pasty hue it had been previously.

Merlin beamed when he turned to face Arthur.

Arthur felt frozen, an adoring smile laid upon him and a debt he couldn't repay.

"Thank you" Arthur said, truth and sincerity ringing through his tone.

Merlin softened to a smile. "I'm glad we both made it."

Questions niggled at the back of Arthur's brain. Why would a random peasant boy risk his life for him, not even knowing his position as prince. Unless Merlin did know he was a Pendragon-

Arthur felt like hitting himself, the boy had just saved his life how dare he start being paranoid.

"I don't know how to thank you." Arthur admitted.

Merlin looked puzzled "You already did?"

Arthur huffed a laugh, did this boy not know the worth of what he'd done. Of course not, he had no idea. The whole situation was laughable, a stranger who hates royals saving the Prince's life.

"I don't think words are enough for what you did." Arthur mumbled

A thought struck him "Why don't you come to Camelot? I can get you well paid work, you'll get a better life-" Arthur spoke rapid fire and was replied with tinkering laughter.

Merlin was now a rose pink as apposed to his usual pale complexion, giggles tainting him red and breathless.

He stopped at Arthur's offended glance

"You're serious? I can't- I can't leave Elador! My mum needs me, I-" Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

Arthur pursed his lips and tried to bite back a sigh of disappointment.  
Arthur shrugged it off "It's just a thought."

Merlin leant back against his bed suddenly, Arthur rushed forward. How could he be so careless, Merlin was still fragile.

Holding a hand out to ward Arthur away and reassure he was fine, he sank slowly a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I suppose it would help my mum more if I had a steady income. Garret at the blacksmith has a habit of undercutting my pay." He said, eyebrows scrunched up

He looked towards Arthur reluctantly, as if shy "Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded, besides it would be nice to have someone to travel back with.

Kind, probing blue eyes met Arthur's. "If I do go to Camelot, what kind of job will I get?"

Arthur blanched, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'll just get my dad to offer you one." Arthur said, smiling at his fast solution.

"What does your dad work as?" Merlin asked, nimble fingers sorting through more laundry.

Arthur had to refrain from scoffing at Merlin's incompetence before realising with a jolt that Merlin really was clueless to who he was. Keeping his identity secret was proving more troublesome than he had originally assumed it to be.

"Oh, well I guess you'll find out when we get there." Arthur said, a stiff smile gracing his face.

Merlin gave him a funny look but nodded, finding it an acceptable answer.

"When should we leave?" Merlin asked

Frowning, Arthur considered the question. Was Merlin safe to travel? He had suffered a significant wound. Maybe its be best to wait a few days before setting off, Merlin shook his head at the suggestion.

"No, if we wait that long I'll feel too bad for leaving."

"So when?" Arthur questioned

"Tomorrow? If my mum agrees"

Arthur nodded, it was final. He had a feeling Hunith would allow him to go.

 

~ 

 

The dawn rose, Merlin had packed quietly last night. He and Arthur shuffled their way through the early morning of the forest, leaves rustling under their solid steps.

They trekked, twigs snapping beneath their shoes, raindrops teetering on crisp leaves, dew from the early morning and the night of rain making the woods seem fresh and magical.

Every now and then Merlin would stumble, Arthur bit his tongue many times to stop mocking words slip about his clumsiness when he remembered why Merlin may be off balance.

"So, do you really hate royalty?" Arthur asked, attempting to start a conversation as the long march home was beginning to wear on him.

Merlin looked startled "I'm surprised you remember that. I was... Not in the best mood when you questioned me about it the first time."

"Hate is too strong a word but I feel resentful, I guess. They sit and eat all this food and don't work, don't tell me they do because they don't. They don't care about their people and that-" Merlin let out a huge sigh "Annoys is an understatement, but it annoys me."

Arthur is silent, his mouth a hard line.

"What does your father work as, Arthur? You didn't tell me earlier." Merlin's eyes were narrowed, burning blue piercing him.

"Is he a noble or something, is this why you keep asking me why I dislike those that are supposedly superior to me?" Merlin inquired, Arthur whirled around to look at him. He was smarter than he looked

And too close to being correct, Arthur didn't know why Merlin's opinion mattered to him, perhaps for saving his life? He didn't know, there was just something about him.

"Will you walk faster, we'll never going to get there at this rate." Arthur snapped, he winced afterwards.

They were going slow to be kind to Merlin although Merlin, probably out of spite, sped ahead of him.

Various leaves and twigs being battered out of his way as he marched forwards furiously.

Arthur ran a hand over his face his fingers carded through his blonde hair, twisting it in anger.

They remained silent as they travelled

Arthur called for a break, he didn't want to push Merlin too hard and they'd been walking for hours with only occasional stops

As they sat down Arthur's feelings of guilt surged

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, softly. Part of him hoped Merlin wouldn't hear, and that if he did he would ignore it. Of course, Merlin didn't do that.

"Its fine. It's my fault really, who would believe I nearly died to save such an obnoxious prat. No that's not the right word, your more... supercilious. A supercilious prat."

Arthur's eyebrows rose

"That's a big word Merlin, you sure you know what it means?" Arthur said

"Condescending." Merlin replied

"Very good." Arthur praised, surprised at the boys vocabulary

"Patronizing." Merlin continued

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together "No, it doesn't quite mean that."

"No, these are other things you are" Merlin responded

Arthur barked out a laugh, Merlin's sass surprisingly brought him considerable joy. "Your a riddle Merlin, I've gotten to quite like you."

"Yeah?" Merlin questioned

"You're not as bigger fool as you look." Arthur said smile wide, matching Merlin's.

They continued with light chatter until Arthur tensed suddenly and hushed Merlin

After a few minutes Arthur relaxed, no imminent threat was upon them.  
"Telling me to shut up all the time. Who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin joked, a playful grin covering his face.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his blue eyes looked as though they were trying to hold up the sky. All traces of kidding around were gone.

Arthur decided it was finally time to tell merlin and damn the consequences. He couldn't keep lying to him.

"I'm his son" Arthur said softly, lips brushing the back of his hands that were pressed to his face, as if they could hide his true identity and silence his mouths betrayal.

The words were said and could not be undone. Arthur was startled by Merlin's sudden ringing laughter.

Arthur felt hot all over, embarrassment crashing over him like waves. Of course, Merlin thought he was joking.

He was stuck so deep in his serious thought he hadn't realized that Merlin's loud giggles had calmed

Silence settled over the two figures

Ears pricked, Merlin looked up at him, question marks written in the lines creasing his forehead. He saw Arthur's crest fallen expression and shrugged

"Okay, that just makes you a royal prat then" He said smiling gleefully

Arthur blew out a sigh of relief and poked Merlin with a stick. Merlin continued with his cheery sentiments.

Merlin settled back, leaning against the bark of a tree

"How much longer until we reach Camelot?" He asked, his eyelids lowered and the shadows beneath his lashes seemed more prominent.

Arthur shuffled over to where he was sat, fussed over him for a few minutes before being told to shove off and reassured that Merlin was fine, just tired.

"Not too far. Besides, my father will have sent out scouts looking for me. We avoided some of them earlier, on the way to Elador."

Merlin twisted so that he could gaze at Arthur "Why were you even out of the castle grounds? Its dangerous and you have no reason to be outside the citadel. Clearly the king doesn't want you to be."

Arthur sighed, he supposed he should tell Merlin.

"Well, I wanted to check on the people. I'd been watching from my window when I saw how unhappy they were." He kept his eyes on the ground, dug into it with the stick he'd poked Merlin with earlier.

"I wanted to check it out for myself rather than rely on my father. He clearly wasn't telling me the truth. I just wish I'd gone sooner."

Merlin's blue eyes softened and his jaw relaxed.

"Thank you. I guess it should be me saying sorry then, I was wrong. Not all royals are uncaring and ignorant."

They ended up setting up camp, Camelot was still a good days walk away and Merlin's eyes had been sliding shut although he'd never admit it

By noon the next day they reached the castle, Merlin found it a bit daunting how the large building loomed above him. They travelled through the lower town in disguise before entering the castle.

Leon, one of Camelot's knights, stood proud by the doors. His shoulders were taught underneath his red cape, they soon dropped when he realised the peasant in front of him wearing a tatty blue cloak and worn boots was the Prince.

"Arthur!" Leon exclaimed

The were both hurried inside and taken straight to the Hall. Arthur knew he was in deep trouble and looked worriedly back at Merlin.

He hadn't though this through, he may be the kings son but that doesn't mean he would be shown any lenience. King Uther was a stern man.

He was furious, near red in the face he was so angry at Arthur. He lamented at him, shouted about duty and responsibility. Arthur cringed and his shoulders curved forward as if a great weight had been incurred upon him.

It took a long time for Uther to even notice the shy boy to the side of Arthur, half hidden by a pillar.

Uther's eyes glinted dangerously and he snapped for the guards to take ahold of him.

"Father, stop!" Arthur shouted.

The king turned to him, rigid in stance, anger still pouring off him like smoke.

"He saved my life, please." Arthur said.

The kings eyes narrowed and he nodded at the guards, a signal to let the boy go. Merlin nearly fell at the sudden release, hand reaching to his wounded side quickly.

Uther caught the movement with his greedy eyes and commanded that Gaius, the court physician, was to be fetched to assess the boy and to see if what Arthur said was true.

After confirmation from Gaius that Merlin had indeed been struck by an arrow, that had been intended for the Prince, Uther walked over to Merlin and let his gaze run over him as if in search of something.

Satisfied with whatever he had - or hadn't - seen, he rewarded the boy. Stating he shall receive the position of Arthur's manservant as payment for his brave act.

Arthur protested, claiming Merlin deserved better. He was soon silenced and sent to his room, Merlin trailed behind him.

There was to be a feast and a ball later to celebrate Arthur's return, Uther's looks still chilled the air but Arthur had no choice but to attend.

Arthur was sat on the edge of his bed, peering up at Merlin through his lashes. He's already apologised two dozen times, and tried to excuse his fathers behaviour but Merlin had an inkling that the king was always like this whether he was stressed or not.

For a moment Merlin felt a pang of sympathy for Arthur. It made him deeply missed his mother. He wondered if he would be able to return to her, this new job didn't sound like it left much time for travel, or anything else for that matter. He gawped at the list of chores he had to complete by the end of the day.

On his way back to Arthur's room, the food he'd been given from the kitchen still clutched tight to him, a timid serving girl approached him. She held a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Hello" She greeted hesitantly, Merlin slowed down to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Merlin." He replied, grateful that someone had welcomed him

She smiled, her cheeks dimpling "I'm Gwen, I'm the Lady Morgana's servant. I hear your her brothers new manservant?"

Merlin nearly jerked back in shock, he wasn't aware that Morgana was Uther's daughter. It had never reached the outlying villages that Camelot had a princess.

"Oh, uh yes. Arthur, yeah. We- Uh, he'd gone to see the villages on the outskirts of the border and I guess he felt sorry for me or something. So here I am." Merlin bumbled through the sentence

Gwen showed interest and asked many questions, she pulled out one of the flowers from the posy and gave it to him. He placed it carefully on his neckerchief, when they parted ways Merlin was sure he'd made a solid friend.

Maybe Camelot wasn't so bad after all

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted

Or maybe it was

He raced through the door, shutting it behind him. He placed the plate on the long oak table and asked Arthur what the matter was

"What's the matter? It took you nearly half an hour to fetch my lunch from the kitchens and come back, I was starting to worry you'd died on the way there." Arthur sat down ungracefully before ravenously scarfing down the meagre meal in front of him.

Merlin lingered nearby, his hand brushing the back of the chair. Arthur stopped suddenly and swallowed, his expression clouded with thoughts.

"Sit." Arthur said suddenly, Merlin did. He carefully untucked the other chair from beneath the table.

Arthur pushed the plate towards him. "Eat, I forgot you were with me. You haven't eaten either."

Merlin hesitantly bit into the shining green apple and proceeded to nearly choke when Arthur casually asked "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Merlin looked up after managing to get ahold of himself. He put the apple down, his voice croaked "What?"

Arthur flushed, cheeks pinched red. "Well, I just- It seems unfair that you got given a servants status after saving my life. Besides a ball is only ever fun if your participating."

Merlin stared at him, his own cheeks peppered with pink splotches.

"Your father-" He started

Arthur's hand came down onto the table with force, hand curled into a fist "Damn him, he can't control everything I do. If I want to invite someone to the ball that's celebrating my return I should be able to"

Merlin picked at the rest of the food. Arthur watched Merlin's long fingers tear the bread.

"You have a birds appetite." Arthur said, his eyelashes flickering, irritation still riddled in his voice but Merlin knew it wasn't directed at him.

"When is it?" Merlin asked

"Its in an hour. You'll have to wear what you've got on, if I gave you something to borrow my father would have an epileptic fit and despite how annoying he is I don't really want him to die."

Merlin smiled, he was honoured to be invited let alone anything else.

"Shall I help you get ready then? What are you planning on wearing?" Merlin questioned

After picking clothes out and very awkwardly dressing him a guard informed them that the ball was about to begin.


	4. Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, I hope this is an acceptable apology for updating so late
> 
> Also formatting being a hoe so I hope it makes sense, ao3 keeps misbehaving

Merlin was in awe as they entered the main hall, the same one that had seemed so plain earlier. It had been cold and empty but now it was vibrant and full of life.

It was decorated, bright colours burst and lavish foods were set on tables, light pink drinks and soft music passed him by. 

This was the epitome of luxury, Merlin felt extremely underdressed in his shabby clothes compared to the elegant patterned fabrics and rich materials that swirled around him. He couldn't help but shrink back into himself a little, fear of being noticed overwhelming him.

He wished he had just gone as a servant, although he was sure that's what he would be assumed as anyway so he supposed it made little difference really.

Merlin was left by himself as Arthur went off to greet some officials that his father had bullied him into conversing with them

Still, Arthur beamed. He had never seemed so radiant in any other setting. He smiled so bright it shamed the sun.  

Merlin had thought him beautiful - though arrogant and irritating when they'd traipsed through the woods, but now Arthur was living up to his status as Crown Prince and his blue eyes simmered in a way that created butterflies in Merlin's stomach. 

Gwen waved at him from the other side of the hall, he dodged limbs and cups as he made his way over to her. She looked pretty. She was wearing simple clothes, the lilac shade of the dress complimented her skin tone. 

"Hello, Gwen. You look lovely." Merlin said as he neared her 

She blushed delicately, a faint red clinging to her cheeks that soon faded. "Thank you, as do you." 

Merlin's mouth quirked into a smile, the flower she'd given him earlier still hung loosely to the blue scrap of material tied around his neck. 

"How long do these events usually last?" He asked, wondering when he'd be able to get some shut eye. 

The long journey here had been tiresome and although they had made stops on the way he was still sluggish from his injury. He knew it would be a few more weeks before he fully healed. 

"Well it depends, sometimes they last all night and other times its a short three hour feast." 

Merlin's head spun, three hours was considered short? Gwen giggled at his expression. 

"Don't worry, everyone seems in a good mood so even if it lasts a while there won't be any fights." 

Merlin nodded, right. He hadn't even thought of that. Gwen's hands clasped together and she smiled before tugging at Merlin's sleeve, he turned to see what had caught her attention. 

At first he thought she was gesturing to Arthur, his blonde hair like rays of sunshine and his smile soft but Gwen's eyes moved past him to the person by the entrance

Merlin's eyes latched onto her, this just be Morgana, Arthur's sister. 

Emeralds set in marble, her eyes were fixed like gems, her cold stone features were delicate and pixie like despite the sharp calculating look that was cast across them.

Beautiful cruelty curved her painted mouth, Merlin did not know her but he knew he never wanted to get on her bad side.

"Merlin!" Arthur called to him, with a sigh and a pleading look to Gwen, who smothered a laugh behind her fingers, he pushed off from the pillar he had been leaning on and went to Arthur's side. 

"This is-" Arthur started, at Merlin's panicked look he smiled reassuringly and tilted his head. 

"This is Leon, this is Lancelot and this is Percy. They're all knights of Camelot so if you ever need help with anything I'm sure they'd give you a hand." 

Merlin smiled awkwardly, his hand giving a pathetic wave that even Arthur looked at in disbelief. Merlin couldn't understand why Arthur was doing this, he didn't know why Arthur felt he had to introduce him to all his friends. Merlin worried it was because Arthur felt he owed Merlin something. 

Merlin's chest felt tight and he just wanted to leave. Although the hall was beautiful and interesting Merlin just wanted to go home. Arthur must've seen something was up because he soon steered Merlin out of the crowd and asked if he was okay. 

Merlin was just about to answer, Arthur's hand had wrapped itself around Merlin's elbow. The light touch of reassurance doomed him when Uther's angry face wheeled in front of him. 

Uther was practically spitting with fury, the background music dropped as did everything in the Hall when Uther lost his temper. 

Uther roughly grabbed Merlin and flung him towards the stone wall, he pointed an accusing finger in Arthur's face and screeched at him. 

He seemed overcome with temporary madness as he shouted himself hoarse about servants status and boundaries and shaming the Pendragon line and embarrassing him in front of guests, although Uther seemed to be managing that one all by himself. 

Almost like a spell he calmed suddenly, his exterior hardened by the sudden realisation of curious eyes looking upon the scene. 

He snapped his fingers and the fiddlers struck out a fast paced tune to match the atmosphere of the room, tense and stifling the crescendo bloomed. 

Morgana's mouth tightened, her finger nails dug into the flesh of her palm as she witnessed the scene. She had been watching Merlin and Arthur, she knew they didn't know it themselves yet but there was a building attraction between the two of them. 

Morgana felt like sighing at her brothers stupidity for continuing his fascination with Merlin right in front of their father. She was angry and pitiful at the same time at Arthur's lack of subtly. 

She smiled but something bitter was brooding just under the surface and the vicious protectiveness she held was bursting at the seams, itching to strike out at Uther for his carelessness and his cruelty. 

Her thunderous gaze followed the king, her mouth pouted into an angry suppression of biting words she knew she could not speak in front of foreign guests, lords and ladies alike.  

A kind of fierce beauty resonated from her, those fire green eyes were like burning copper as they glimmered in the candle lit hall.

Dancing her way over to Uther as she slowly and tactfully weaved her way through the crowd, she sat delicately placing herself into the chair next to Uther

Her cheekbones were high set, pale as moonbeam and her lips were drawn into a taunt line, her bowstring mouth shot arrows as words flew out sharp and piercing

Uther grit his teeth and his hand clenched around the arm of his throne but he did not lash out or speak against her as he would usually, fear of seeming improper and causing another scene prevented him. Morgana knew that and used it to her advantage. 

Due to the events, the celebrations didn't last deep into the night like Gwen suggested they might. They were cut short much to the disappointment of the servants. 

After most of the guests had returned back to their rooms Uther's sharp voice boomed for Arthur and his manservant to stay. 

Morgana also lingered although she had encouraged Gwen to make a hasty retreat for she knew what Uther was like when he was in a mood and she didn't want her sweet maid to get caught up in it. Although Merlin had not long been in the castle he'd made quite an impression on Gwen and Arthur already. 

Uther, rage dwindling and weariness setting in, slumped on his throne. 

"Some lords overheard you introducing your manservant to the knights as if he were an equal. You understand, Arthur, that he is not an equal. Don't you?" 

Arthur remained petulant and Morgana had to refrain herself from hitting him, or herself. The boy was an idiot in diplomacy and clearly didn't know when to give in. 

Merlin's stood, skittish as a newborn lamb. A startled look covered his face, it seemed he was just as surprised and confused by Arthur's insistence on him being seen as an equal. 

Morgana stepped forward, worried that if Arthur kept talking he would inflame Uther's rage again and that the castle would simply spontaneously combust. 

"Father, I'm sure Arthur just feels unjustified in what you've deemed a reward. He may feel that-" Morgana's mind reached in search of the boys name, she was sure Gwen had mentioned it. 

"-that Merlin deserves better. The life of a prince is surely worth better than such a low position in the household." Morgana argued, her voice sickly sweet 

Uther considered this before his gaze hardened as it turned on the timid boy "You, do you feel you deserve better?" 

Merlin shook his head, reverently "N-No, sire. I'm grateful for what I've been given." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and touched Merlin's shoulder "No one's going to behead you if you say no." 

Merlin standing straighter repeated in a less shaky voice "No. I'm honoured for my position as Arthur's manservant."

Uther threw his a hands in the air from exasperation "Well there we go then. Now Arthur stop scowling like that or else no kingdom will agree for you to marry their daughter." 

Arthur's nostrils flared and his hands that had been loose at his sides clenched to fists. Morgana stepped forward quickly, she would not let her efforts be destroyed by Uther's petty comments. 

"Its late brother, you should get ready for bed." Arthur breathed out a sigh and motioned for Merlin to follow him. 

As the door opened Uther added "For disgracing us today at a public event..." 

Arthur stopped and turned to Uther, a frown melded to his face. 

"You shall be confined to your room for a week, you will miss training with the knights and will not be permitted to join any events or banquets. Your servant is of course free to leave the room when he has chores to complete but will otherwise stay in the antechambers in your room." 

Morgana quickly shoved Arthur and Merlin out the room, shutting the door behind them as Arthur let out a frustrated noise, Merlin remained silent. 

Morgana bid them both goodnight and said that Gwen would be available if Merlin ever needed any extra help with learning the ropes.

Merlin thanked her, grateful that someone would show him what he's doing in this new job. Morgana also mentioned that Gaius had a spare room if after the week was up Merlin would need somewhere to stay. 

It was a secret way of reassuring Merlin that if Arthur was being a prat or if Merlin simply wanted space then there was a place he could find some. 

Arthur was still raving when they reached the princes chambers, Merlin was tired and only half listening.

Merlin tugged Arthur's clothes off and shoved his night clothes onto him with bleary eyes and fumbling fingers. 

He practically crashed onto his creaky, dusty bed in the servants chambers. As soon as his head hit the pillow he emitted snores and slept until the sun rose the next morning. 

 

                                ~

 

When Merlin's eyes finally fluttered open he realise just how old and unused this chamber must be, he coughed a little as he breathed in ancient particles. 

He stretches, his body aching from the strain of yesterday and the uncomfortable bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to prevent a yawn. 

He dressed quickly and entered Arthur's chambers, he headed to the windows to drag the thick red rich material aside to allow the sunshine in. 

When Merlin's eyes reached Arthur's sleeping figure, he felt something akin to love cradle his heart. Merlin never wanted to wake Arthur, he looked so peaceful. 

Red covers tucked around him, face serene in slumber and white shirt ruckled up showing the tan skin of his flat torso. Those light eyelashes shifted, bright blue eyes welcoming the morning and the state of wakefulness. 

"Rise and shine" Merlin said cheerfully

"Ugh, no." Arthur said and turned over, his face mushed into the soft pillow. 

"Come on, you have a- Oh well, actually I guess you don't have a busy day ahead. What would you like for breakfast?" 

Merlin received a dagger eyed gaze that pinned him to his place before those bright eyes rolled and Arthur sat up, his shirt lifting even higher before being roughly tugged down. 

"You know, you're supposed to say 'sire' at the end of every sentence when addressing me." Arthursaid

Merlin snorted "Oh of course, sire. I'm so sorry, sire. Please excuse my manners, si-"

"Stop"

Merlin grinned

"Not to your liking, sire?"

Arthur shook his head but a smile graced his lips. He shrugged the covers off him and let his bare feet dangle and touch the cool floor.

"Now, go fetch my breakfast." Arthur muttered as he peeled his shirt off, Merlin stood astounded as minuted passed him by. He continued to stare until Arthur glanced over to him.

"B-Breakfast, yes. Right away, Arthur." Merlin stuttered and practically flew out of the room

By the time Merlin had returned Arthur's foul mood had crept back in, he was feeling grouchy today. Merlin dreaded what the next few days would be like.

Arthur's quill moved, viciously jotting something down. His anger at not being allowed to train with the knights was grating on him, Merlin put the plate down and took a step back.

Arthur slammed the feather pen down. "I just don't understand-" he began

Merlin sighed and leaned against the back of a chair.

"Why he believes some people are lower just because of their status. I can't help being born royalty, the same way you can't help being born pea- as you were."

Merlin watched Arthur and found only truth and upset written in his features.

If Merlin had thought Arthur attractive before then that feeling had just multiplied a considerable amount 

Arthur stood, a bubbling atmosphere of emotions and tension surrounded him as he moved toward the window.

Merlin disappeared into the background, slowly leaving the room to leave Arthur in peace.

The prince watched, reminiscent of before his secret journey when he'd looked down on his people and seen how they struggled.

His entire outlook on life had changed in that moment, and it has kept changing ever since he met a simple peasant boy with star lit eyes and fathomless kindness

"What you smiling at?" Merlin questioned, startling Arthur his quite arrival hadn't been heard by the prince who had been deep in his own memories.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, a hand to his chest.

"Wow. If I'd have been a bandit you would've died." Merlin commented

Arthur jokingly shoved Merlin, only lightly but the boy still managed to stumble nearly tripping to the floor. Arthur managed to grab his shirt in enough time to yank him upright

Their faces seemed suddenly closer than before. Merlin's breathing hitched, Arthur excused it as shock but it made Arthur want to lean even closer and-

Arthur pushed away, Merlin stood eyes wide in his pale face and cleared his throat.

Arthur felt panicky. His heart fluttered rapidly against his chest as if trying to break through the cage of his body to reach out to someone

"I'll clean the plates away" Merlin announced and dashed off, metal plate clutched close.

Arthur waited for the click of the door and let out a groan before flopping backwards onto 

 

                                ~

 

The next day Merlin was pleasantly surprised to find that Arthur had not worn a shirt to bed, although Merlin distinctly remembered putting him in one the night before.

Arthur's chest was bare and his toned stomach was on show for Merlin's greedy eyes to feast on. Admonishing himself, he turned away refusing to let himself gorge on golden skin. 

If he was honest, that's all Merlin really remembered about that day. He had behaved light headed and a little bit stupid and dazed for the rest of the day. He tried not to think on it as it made him want to shake himself and ask what was the matter with him. 

By day four, Merlin was prepared to jump out the window to escape Arthur's snores. He couldn't imagine how any of Arthur's previous servants managed to sleep in the tiny cramped room he'd been given, that seemed to echo every minor sound that happened in the Prince's room - whether it be quilts ruffling as Arthur shifted in his sleep or those blasted snores.

When he woke Arthur he teased him for it but in a way that conveyed that Merlin was fed up of the lack of sleep

"I can hear everything, its a miracle I got a wink of sleep." He said, off handily

Arthur, for reasons unknown to Merlin, blushed furiously then followed it by snapping angrily.

He even threw a random object - Merlin thought it might've been a mug? - at him, Merlin made a speedy exit. 

He caught up with Gwen in the kitchens, she wasn't a gossip per se but she certainly seemed to know everything that was going on.

The knights had apparently subtly protested Arthur's confinement, stating that they weren't able to practice properly without him. Uther had dismissed them, Morgana had also attempted to persuade the king to release Arthur early but again to no avail. 

When people asked Merlin how the Prince was fairing he often replied with "Being a prat as usual" 

This seemed to garner quite the variety of responses, a severe scolding from a young servant named George, a giggle from a serving girl, a blank stare from the cook and raucous laughter from the knights. 

Leon, after the laughter had subsided, asked Merlin "So how exactly did you acquire the position as Arthur's servant? Its not an easy job to get." The other knights simmered down, their eyes locked on Merlin waiting for a response. 

"I saved his life." Merlin said simply 

Percy choked on his drink, his cup had been raised to his mouth at a bad time. He spluttered ale and Lancelot had to roughly beat his back until he could breathe again 

"Thanks, Lance." 

They all looked at Merlin with identical expressions, disbelief that  morphed into being impressed. 

They all patted him on the shoulder in a welcoming way before they returned to their training. 

"Give Arthur our best" Lancelot said over his shoulders 

Merlin nodded

Knees aching from all the steps Merlin reluctantly opened the great door to Arthur's chambers. 

He seemed to have calmed down, they even had a conversation that didn't have any mocking remarks, thrown furniture or huffy silences. 

And then finally, the last day arrived

"Rise and shine" Merlin said, tucking the curtain into the holder. 

"Can't you think of anything new to say?" Arthur mumbled sleepily 

"What?" Merlin asked 

"Every morning it's the same thing." Arthur explained  

"Well I'm sorry" Merlin said then paused

"How about... shake a leg?" 

Athur's forehead wrinkled 

"Up and at em?" 

Arthur rose to lean on his elbow, a look of disdain written on his face 

Merlin placed his hands on his hips and his mouth twitched as his thoughts raced for more lines  

"Let's have you lazy dais-" He stopped and bit his lip upon seeing Arthur's expression. 

"No, you don't like any of then do you?" Merlin said 

Arthur shook his head slowly, blinking up at Merlin. 

As he lay there realising that in a few short hours he would be free to explore the castle grounds again and batter some of his fellow knights, Arthur found himself worrying that Merlin would leave to stay in Gaius' spare room. 

He realised he'd grown fond of Merlin's soothing and constant presence. He said as much to Merlin, which seemed to stun both his unsuspecting manservant and himself. 

Mein shuffled closer, Arthur threw his legs over the bed and stood ready to start the day.

Merlin dressed him, fingers lingering on Arthur's belt as he pulled it and clasped it into place. Arthur took a deep breath and his hand reached down to take s hold of Merlin's. 

His eyes shot up to meet Arthurs, his jaw clicked nervously as they looked at one another. Arthur's eyes were wide, blue eyes eclipsed by dark pupils. 

He leant down excruciatingly slowly

At first they stood, awkwardly, posed like statues in one another's arms as they pressed lip to lip tentatively. 

Arthur moved a hand to the back of Merlin's head, trailing down to the hair that curled at the nape of his long delicate neck as he fastened their mouths together in a much more intimate, more certain kiss

His fingers tangled in the raven locks of hair, Merlin secured a hand to push on Arthur's shoulders forcing then closer together. Arthur pressed a kiss to the boys knife edge jaw and then pecked his way up those sharp cheekbones and dropped back down to Merlin's swollen lips.  

The door creaked open and an audible gasp echoed around the room, they parted and it felt like a small part of himself had ripped away and stayed stuck to Arthur. 

Their heads snapped towards the door which was hanging open, retreating footsteps tapped down the corridor and they knew they had seconds until this act was reported to Uther

Merlin panicked, Arthur tried his best to soothe him attempting to stroke his hair and repeating "Breathe, Merlin, breathe. I'm sure it'll be fine. Nothing will happ-"

A furious Uther appeared in the doorway, his eyes hard and dark like flint. He glared at their embrace. 

"Throne room, now." Uther growled 

Merlin's hands ran frantically through his hair in an attempt to look presentable but it didn't matter as Uther had already seem themoth flushed with mussed hair in one another's arms when he'd stormed into Arthur's room. 

Uther looked upon Arthur with disgust, completely appalled at his son. 

"I refuse to accept this." He said simply when they reached the hall, as if it wasn't obvious 

"Break up with this boy, it must be a passing fancy and if it is not then make it one. This will lead nowhere." He ordered 

Arthur shook his head, his teeth gritted. 

Uther persisted, shouting words of abuse and vile content, poisonous adjectives thrown at his son like daggers. 

Arthur appeared unscathed, he continued to argue he had done nothing wrong which just riled Uther more. 

The door swung open, Morgana dressed beautifully in a flowing green dress with Gwen not far behind her entered, her keen green eyes swallowed the scene. 

She analysed silently, the two squabbling men too busy volleying insults to even notice her presence 

Gwen looked shocked to find out about Merlin and Arthur's kiss, Morgana had been expecting it. She wishes they'd had the sense to lock the door and prevent this whole mess

Everything seems to slow down when Arthur screeched, his final restraint breaking 

"I renounce my claim to the throne." 

 


	5. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've had exams and- Yeah. Sorry!!! There is one chapter after this and I'm writing it as we speak, so I promise I'll update again asap. 
> 
> I've also been thinking of rewriting the first few chapters because they were a bit rushed. Let me know if I should or not in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy x

"I renounce my claim to the throne."  
The air stood still, turned stagnant. 

Merlin stepped forward, opening his mouth to protest when Uther lurched into action screeching for the guards who burst through and dragged Merlin away. 

"I will not stand for this. What have you done to my son? You will be executed tomorrow morning." Uther's rage caught like wildfire.

"Father! Wait- Merlin-" Arthur flurried, mouth trying to keep up with the pace as disaster struck.

Morgana was stood still, her face frozen in shock, mouth open and eyes rounded. 

She didn't even move when Uther tried to hit Arthur, who easily dodged and ran after Merlin as he disappeared through the great double doors, heels dragging as he scrabbled and tried to free himself. 

"Merlin!" Echoed through the hall as Arthur left. Morgana snapped finally when Uther's rage filled rant insulted Gwen. 

"- servants around here thinking they're better than they are. Thinking they can have relationships with Arthur. He's the crown Prince! It'd be like you and Gwen being together - Abhorrent and disgusting. Arthur is worthy of far more-" 

Her face twisted, how dare he? How dare he, when he too was once in love with a simple maiden and had no qualms for using whomever he pleased no matter their status. 

She broke into a fury, lit by candle light she smote like an avenging angel leaving Uther to dust with her cutting words:

"Servants are not lesser. You may be a king but that crown on your head gives you no right to treat people like dirt just because they can do nothing in retaliation. The people do not love you, a merciless king can never be adored. You will only ever have their fear. Fear of a false accusation or when, in a crazed episode, you decide to randomly execute people. When you die they'll be no love lost. I hate you, Arthur will hate you if you kill Merlin and the people would gladly see you rot. You are no King, Uther. You definitely aren't mine."

Stunned, he stood still. His face which had turned ashen during her speech now flooded scarlet as his fury returned to him. 

"You shall go to your room" He said through gritted teeth, his hand a tight fist.

Morgana lingered by the door, over her shoulder she muttered "And you shall go to Hell." She strode out, head held high, pride shimmering.

As soon as she was out of sight she let her shoulders slump, she pushed off the wall she'd been resting on to search for Arthur. 

She checked his room first before realising he'd be with Merlin. She heard their voices, strained as they talked. She descended into the dungeon. 

Staying in the darkness, she watched them for a moment. Merlin was pressing himself into the bars so that he could reach Arthur, they're hands were clutched together and Arthur's face conveyed such anguish, Morgana found it hard to look at. 

Merlin was talking to him in a low tone, to reassure him that he would be fine. Arthur said nothing but kissed Merlin's hand that was held in his own, lips brushing each knuckle with reverence. Arthur's worry was visible like a palpitation. 

Morgana was surprised at the lack of guards and knew they were on borrowed time, she didn't know when they were coming back. She cleared her throat and entered, the two moved apart. Merlin slunk back into the cramped cell and Arthur lowered his head in greeting. 

"Morgana, come to gloat?" He snarked. 

Morgana looked at him, eyes sharp and hurt showing. "You know I would not, not at this." She replied quietly.

Arthur's mouth twitched, he looked poised to apologise but no words followed. He seemed surprisingly tight lipped. 

Morgana's eyebrows scrunched, normally Arthur would be raging. He would be screaming blue murder and ensuring that everyone knew of his discontent. 

She sighed, of course. Arthur would not accept this, he would try to help Merlin escape. It also meant he did not trust Morgana enough to help, although a pang of bitterness crept up within her she pushed it down. Now was not the time to think of her own feelings. 

"I'll help." She said, pleased to see the startled looks on their faces. 

Merlin's mouth moved but yet again he was silenced before he could be heard, however this time it was Arthur's hand gently nudging his and a silent look that Morgana could not puzzle out but merlin understood perfectly. 

Merlin turned away, his face despairing but angry. Morgana sympathised, she was angry at the injustice of the situation too. 

Arthur turned towards her, his eyes set alight like a blue flame. "What are you proposing doing?" 

Morgana spoke. After much plotting and planning, many snappy insults and harsh words Qs they tried to untangle a plan between them all they settled on an escape route. Merlin had sat silent, watching the whole time, mouth pursed. 

Arthur turned towards him now, he crouched down next to where Merlin had sat on the grimy floor. He stretched his hand forward but Merlin didn't respond, he was staring at some straw that was clutched in his own hand. 

Arthur looked forlorn, and then angry upon catching Morgana's pitiful glance. 

"No." Merlin said suddenly, voice quiet but it rang with authority. 

"What?" Arthur said, expression scrunched. 

Mein looked up, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "No." He repeated. 

Arthur's face blanked, he looked to Morgana who looked just as puzzled. 

"I don't-" 

"No." Merlin said vehemently, cutting Arthur off. 

"I will not have anyone putting themselves at risk for me. It's my own fault. I shouldn't have-" Merlin fell silent, his voice lowered to a whisper. 

"If you get caught, he won't spare you. Gwen could get executed. I don't know what he'd do to you two but it won't be pleasant. I'm not worth it, I'm just some stupid peasant boy." He swallowed a bitter laugh. "Who knew I'd end up dying for royalty, Will always said I was an idiot." 

Arthur flinched and sucked in a loud breath. Morgana excused herself, this was a private conversation. She had a feeling that Arthur's hoarse voice was still able to shout, she vacated.

 

*

 

The sky was turning dark. If the plan was going to happen it would need to be soon. Gwen waited, fingers nervous as she folded piles of luscious material. They'd had no word from Arthur, surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to obey Merlin's wishes. 

The door opened, Morgana startled. She stood, brushing her dress down as she rose from the end of the bed. Arthur appeared, put a finger to his lip and crooked his finger. Gwen bit her lip, and both she and Morgana followed him. 

Arthur was wearing dark clothes, his staple red colouring was missing from his attire. Morgana looked down at herself, she wore a thick cloak but her dress. 

Morgana dares not speak but questions were wracking her brain, it made her nervous in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Gwen clutched her hand, noticing. She was always so observant. Morgana relaxed a little, squeezed the fingers wrapped around her own to show her gratitude. 

Arthur paused, motioned for them to back into the shadows. They all stood, holding their breath, against the stone cold wall. They were hidden by a tapestry. They heard the footsteps pass by, Arthur didn't move until the door at the end end of the corridor opened and shut without a resounding creak. 

He hurried them back out, quickening. They were running out of time. They reached the dungeon, finally. Gwen went forward, they'd prepped her. She was holding a plate of food, Gwen would have to go without for a night. 

She stumbled a little as she reached the Guard. "Food for the prisoner." Her voice waved. Morgana and Arthur waited, hidden behind a pillar, with baited breath as Been sniffled toward Merlin. 

Merlin saw Gwen but knew what it meant, he scowled. Gwen gave him a watery smile and his features softened. He was glad to have such loyal friends but hated the risks they were taking for him. 

Gwen swallowed and tilted her head, Merlin moved forward. Now it was Arthur's turn. He rushed forward, the hilt of his sword ready, the Guard flew backward. He lay there crumpled, Arthur checked his breathing. "He's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." Arthur commented. 

Morgana rolled her eyes and plucked the key from the Guard, they rattled as she shoved it into the keyhole. The cell opened, Merlin seemed frozen. 

Sighing, Arthur grabbed Merlin and roughly lofted him by his shirt. Merlin made a sound of disgruntlement. Arthur hushed him. "We're getting you out of here whether you like it or not. We've already taken the risk, now come on." He dragged him out of the cell. 

Merlin shoved Arthur off him and frowned. Morgana and Gwen followed behind them, wearier now that Merlin was free. If they were caught now, Arthur wasn't sure his father would wait till the morrow for Merlin's execution. 

Grabbing his hand, he tugged him down the corridor. Merlin's eyes flitted up to Arthur's and he gave him a reassuring look, a small smile tainted his lips. 

They were outside, but still not safe. They'd taken a shortcut through the dungeon, Morgana and Gwen paused. They could go no further, they still had parts to play. They hesitated a moment. 

"I'm going with him." Arthur said. 

"Wh-"

"Arth-" 

They all started at once, Arthur hissed for them to be quiet. 

He held his hands up. "We don't have time. I'm going. I know I'm putting you both in danger and I'm sorry but the plan remains the same. I'll just be joining Merlin for the foreseeable future. I just need to get away, and who better to leave with." His chest exhaled a heavy breath, Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. 

Morgana looked beyond and astounded and Gwen looked distressed. 

Arthur looked up. "We must go, in sure we shall see you again. This is not forever." He said, rescuing to utter the words goodbye but they all know its what he was truly saying. 

Arthur swore he saw a tear slip from Gwen's eye. Merlin hugged her and gave Morgana a nod. They thanked them both before fleeing into the night, the hopes of darkness covering their tracks. 

Morgana signed and pulled Gwen to her for a moment, Gwen shook a little. She'd known Merlin for only a brief few weeks but they held a strong friendship. Morgana herself was surprised at how much shed miss them, both of them. 

"Come, we must get back." 

Gwen was to go to her house, her father would pretend shed been there all night long and Gwen would be safe from harm. Morgana would say shed dismissed Gwen and that she had no participation whatsoever in Merlin's escape. 

Morgana would return to her room and claim innocence. However Morgana had other ideas. She would need to be caught for Gwen to stay clear. Morgana retraced her steps back to the prison. She would need a guard to catch her leaving. 

The bells rang. It was time. Merlin and Arthur had a good headstart but still Morgana's heart paced for them. She was sos ruck in her thoughts that she nearly screeched when a Guard roughly grabbed her forearm. She jerked back. 

The Guard grimaced but didn't apologise. "The king requires you're presence, my lady." 

Morgana's breath heaved, still shaken. "That is no excuse to grab a lady." She said hotly. The guard bad the grave to look ashamed. 

They walked back to the dreaded throne room where Uther was stood, alone. The guard was replaced, a more grim looking one now stood beside Morgana.

"Where is he?" He said, his gloves were off and his knuckles were white from the pressure he was exuding upon the council table. 

Morgana tilted her chin up, she regarded him in a cool manner. "Who?" She asked. She did not flinch when Uther's fist banged against the table. 

"Don't play games with me, where is Arthur?" 

Morgana blanched at this, she didn't think Uther would notice his son's disappearance so soon. 

Her face clouded over, obscuring ant emotions. "I don't know." She drawled. "But I'm hardly surprised." 

Uther said nothing but his nostrils flared. He turned to the Guard behind her. "Take her to the dungeon, I don't wish to see her face. She is not to leave until Arthur is found." 

Morgana swallowed. She had expected something like this but she wondered how long she would be imprisoned. If she was let go, it meant they'd been found. 

Morgana let the guard take her, he showed no remorse as he yanked her hair. She tripped on the steps and felt the burning heat of where the guard gripped her shoulder. He shoved her into one of the cells and sneered. 

She would not cry. A bitterness swelled within her but she did not let it flood her thoughts. She was concerned for her friends. Anger still bubbled underneath her skin, someday Uther would rue his vicious actions. 

She stayed awake long into the night, eventually the earning bell stopped and peace resounded over Camelot. Morgana could still hear the ringing in her ears and Uther's voice as his savage speech split and realigned into fragmented fury in her mind. 

The dawn rose, birds tweeted outside. Rays of sunshine beamed through he small slit in the prison wall. The cell was still demo and musky despite the arising summers day. She shuddered, cold. 

The prison door creaked open, rust grinding as the hinges swung. 

She looked up, her eyes to green globes in he'd pale face. 

"You're free to go." She rose unsteadily to her feet and fled back to her room. She shakily undressed herself before putting on a purple velvet garment. Purple meant royalty, it meant power. 

Gwen was nowhere in sight, Morgana's stomach flittered unpleasantly. Where was Gwen? Had Arthur and Merlin been found? 

She waited, her hair fiddled. She played with the ends of her long dark hair, passing the time. Her eyes were tired and her face lined with worry. 

There was a knock at her door. She bid them come in. It was Gwen. She also looked marred with worry. 

"Have they-" Gwen shook her head. They were safe. Gwen frowned and lunged forward. She looked horrified as she examined Morgana's wrist, it was scratched and red. It was swelling slightly and it hurt. 

Uther had commanded that her hands be bound, so that she "Wouldn't try anything." Morgana had never felt so powerless. 

Gwen's mouth was an oval, horror and shock waging a war on her face. She gulped and let Morgana's wrist go. Gwen was shaking her head, speechless. Her eyes were welling up, Morgana lightly scolded her because she knew if Gwen started crying then she would too. 

They stood in mournful silence. A small smile broke from Gwen. "They escaped." She whispered. Morgana let her shoulders relaxed. Yes, they escaped.


	6. The Golden Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. And the final chapter! Thanks for everyone who's stuck with this story, I'm so sorry for the big gaps of waiting but Ita finally over. Yay. Its complete. 
> 
> Hope the ending is to your satisfaction, if it isn't feel free to invent your own or comment what you would've liked to see.
> 
> Enjoy x

It had been months. There was still no sign of Arthur or Merlin. Uther had paced, then executed and thrown a royal fit. As the Prince's absence prolonged, Uther became resigned. He stopped having bouts of aggressive murderous intent and softened into a sadness that Morgana has never seen in him before. 

Morgana wouldn't say Uther felt guilt but it was something close. Uther hasn't been seen in the corridor where Arthur's chambers are since his disappearance. Grief had swallowed Uther. He'd lost the closest thing he had to Ygraine. 

Morgana was angry at herself for the mild sympathy she felt for him. After everything he'd done to her; shouting at her, berating her, locking her in the dungeon, even hitting her once, she still felt a little pity for him. 

Gwen had stood by her side the whole time, reassuring and kind. Sometimes she was seen chatting with Lancelot, Morgana tried not to feel envious. It wasn't Gwen's fault but nor was it Morgana's, duty simply came first. Morgana was glad in a way that Gwen had found Lancelot, even though it meant loneliness for herself. 

When it became apparent that Arthur wasn't coming back, Uther had passed a royal decree stating that Morgana would be his heir unless Arthur were to return. 

This had caused quite the uproar, Morgana has suspected a relation to Uther but she'd never imagined it being so close. Morgana had barley left her bedroom for a week upon finding out she was Uther's daughter. The news had somehow reached Arthur, Morgana assumed through Gwen, and he'd written her a letter. 

The knights had returned each time empty handed until Uther had given up hope. Gwen remained silent on the matter but reassured Morgana that Merlin and Arthur were both happy. 

"But how can you possibly know?" Morgana had asked one evening. 

Gwen sighed and blew the bedside candle out. 

"Lancelot told me. The knights did find them but Arthur hadn't wanted to come back. So the knights left, they all grew up with Arthur or became knights because of him. Their loyalty was always to Arthur, not your-" Gwen's speech came to an abrupt halt. Uther was still an uncomfortable subject for Morgana. 

"So where are they?" Morgana questioned. 

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know. Lancelot wouldn't tell me. He's the one that brought the letter from Arthur." 

Morgana nodded then paused. "Would- Do you think it would be possible for Lancelot to bring you next time? I have a letter for them but I only trust you to give it to them. Not that Lancelot isn't trust worthy, he's a very noble knight. I'd be more comfortable if you were to deliver it." Gwen nodded and said she would ask. 

Morgana thanked her and went to bed. 

 

~ Some weeks before ~ 

 

"We aren't going to find them, its been weeks. And what happens if we do find them, they won't be happy to see us." Gwaine rambled. "We should just give up, maybe go to that lake near Shadows Creek. It is awfully hot, this summer heat is-"

"Gwaine, please, shut up. I need to find them. Gwen's got a letter for them." Lancelot said. 

They rode for hours, the king had demanded each time that they don't come back until Arthur is found. Of course, eventually they had to return and each time Uther was disappointed. 

The sun was setting but the knights were too far away to return to Camelot. They'd have to set up camp. 

"Oi, look." Gwaine said as Lancelot was preparing to get off his horse and settle for the night. Lancelot followed Gwaine's gaze. 

Smoke could be seen on the horizon, thin wisps rising from within the thick wooded area. Tilting his head, Lancelot realised it was coming from a chimney. 

Lancelot shook his head at Gwaine. "We can't impose, there's six of us with armour and horses. They won't have space, or food." 

Gwaine sighed and groaned. Even Percival seemed a little mournful at the prospects of sleeping on the forest floor again. 

Lancelot closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. "We can ask. But if I say they don't have space, we won't intrude. Agreed?" 

An approving mutter rippled around the knights. 

They walked up to the cottage, horses guided by their reigns. They stopped, it was a rather quaint looking cottage. It wasn't large but nor was it small. It looked very cozy and Lancelot shuddered at the thought of shelter from the rain and a potential meal. They hadn't stopped nearly all day to eat. 

Upon closer look, Lancelot realised it was a makeshift farm. There was a pig pen to the side of the cottage and patches of growing vegetables. Lancelot knew of the wheat fields not far from here and assumed that those too were managed by whoever resided here. 

Lancelot cleared his throat and strode up to the house, knocking on the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this, what if it was a family? He already felt bad for even considering asking. What if- 

The door opened. 

"Arthur?" Lancelot exclaimed, before it immediately slammed shut again. 

The knights looked to Lancelot. "I think- I think that was Arthur?" He said, unsure. 

There was a look of relief followed by worry on the knights faces. They all loved Arthur, it was a comfort to know the prince was alive and safe.

There was a clatter, Lancelot moved around to the back of the cottage to see two cloaked figures making a hasty exit. 

"Wait." Lancelot said, instead of freezing they both started running. Their hands were clasped together as they zigzagged through the woods. 

"Sire, please. We won't take you back. We just want to talk." One of the figures slowed. 

The other looked back, a sharp cheekbone caught Lancelot's eye. It was definitely them. 

Panting a little, Lancelot came over to them, his hands in the air. "Please. I have a letter from Gwen, we need to talk." 

Arthur removed the hood of his cloak, his golden hair glinting in the setting sun. He huffed a sigh and motioned Merlin to come over, reluctantly the gangly boy did. 

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked. 

Lancelot gave a small smile. "We're too far away from Camelot to return before nightfall. We were just looking for shelter. I assure you, we won't take you in unless you want to go."

Still looking hesitant, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand again and they all walked back into the clearing where the cottage was. 

The other knights had managed to wipe the shocked look off their faces and were all pleased to see Arthur, who was scowling. Merlin nibbled his lower lip. 

"Well. I suppose you should come inside then." Arthur said tersely. 

They all thundered in, clapping Arthur's back as they went and giving Merlin a smile. 

Lancelot hung back, waiting to speak to Arthur alone before they entered. 

"Sire." Lancelot started. "Much has happened since you left." 

Arthur looked alarmed. "My father, is he-" Lancelot shook his head. 

"No, he's alive. Maybe we should take a seat?" Arthur shook his head. 

"No, say it here. You wanted privacy." Lancelot made a very pointed glance to Merlin, who saw and folded his arms across his chest. A stubborn look about his jaw and his stance squared. 

Arthur said nothing but looked at Lancelot in the same manner. 

"Right, well then. Morgana, she's been named Uther's heir. Apparently she's your half sister." Arthur's expression remained flat. 

"And?" He prompted. 

"She's rather distressed by the whole ordeal. Did you already know?" Lancelot asked. 

Arthur shook his head and slumped finally against the door. "No. I didn't. I'm glad though, she will make a worthy Queen." 

Merlin looked over at Arthur, his forehead a line. He hurried to Arthur's side and frowned at Lancelot. 

Lancelot looked to the floor, feeling reprimanded by the silent scolding. Arthur needed to know. 

"I'm also courting Gwen. She's doing fine, as is Morgana. Its just taking some time for her to adjust." Merlin beamed at that. 

"I'm glad for you, for you both." He said. Arthur remained silent but did seem more at ease at the news. 

Lancelot had handed Arthur the letter and Arthur's eyes scanned over it. 

"You may tell Gwen that both Merlin and I are fine. The knights can stay here tonight, so long as they promise not to speak a word of our location. I'll write Morgana a letter, if you could please give it to her when you reach Camelot I'd be very grateful." Arthur said, diplomatically. 

Lancelot nodded. "We won't speak a word of it upon leaving." 

Arthur leaned slightly against Merlin, who's eyes had not left Arthur's face. 

They went inside, the knights were cramped around a table as they chattered. They fell silent as Merlin and Arthur entered. Lancelot snuck into a seat next to Gwaine. 

Arthur stood and repeated what he'd told Lancelot, that they could stay the night so long as his location remained a secret. The knights all grumbled their assent and Gwaine had the cheek to ask if there was any ale to drink. 

Merlin had laughed and started pouring, seeing Merlin happy Arthur finally smiled. His professional aura fading as he talked with the knights. He hadn't seem them in a long time and he missed the banter they'd share on the training grounds. 

They nattered and shared stories and gossip until finally tiredness overtook nostalgia and speech slurred from need for sleep, and possibly the ale. 

They slept peacefully and rose in the morning, refreshed and glad at finding the Prince. Arthur wished to remain where he was, he loved his kingdom but had no desire to return to its helm and claim the throne. The knights had nodded and bid him adieu. 

Lancelot had woken earlier than the rest and had heard Arthur and Merlin's quiet discussion in the next room. 

Merlin had been worrying, asking Arthur if it was best that he go, that maybe he should return home. Arthur had responded with a hurt tone, did Merlin no longer want him? 

Merlin hurried to reassure Arthur that he loved him very much, he just wanted to be sure Arthur had made the right decision. Arthur had tutted and called Merlin an idiot, "Of course I made the right decision, I'm with you." 

Lancelot sighed and he swore he heard Gwaine chuckle. He looked over and saw Gwaine wide awake. Gwaine winked at him before collapsing into silent sniggers again, smiling up at the ceiling. 

They packed and left, wishing the Prince happiness as they rode back to Camelot. 

 

Over the years Uther weakened. His body became frail and he sickened. A fever had nearly killed him and he hadn't been the same since. Morgana had become regent but struggled to gain authority in the council. They kept pressuring her to marry but Morgana adamantly refused, she would not be another man's pawn to push about ever again. 

Uther was proclaimed dead on a cold wintery afternoon, the chill had finally seen him off. Few grieved his passing but all respected his position as king. Nobles and lords visited to give their condolences and their congratulations to the newly coronated Queen Morgana. Morgana also received a letter from Arthur, whom although sad about his father's death was pleased to see he would be replaced by a fairer, more just monarch. 

They had swapped an abundance of letters over the years and occasionally managed to meet up. In one letter Arthur had joked that she and Gwen were like swallows, always flying around and carrying messages. 

In honour of Arthur, early into her reign, Morgana had put up a statue in the town square. The kingdom was stable and prospering, they had welcomed the memorial for Arthur. Many suspected he was alive but the Arthur smiling at them in the town square was a good enough substitute. 

The statue swore a brazen smile and shone in the midday heat. He could forever look out on his people and be happy at their content. Morgana was a celebrated Queen, she had earned the respect of the people in a way that Uther never had. 

After the statue was finished, Lancelot had ridden out to Arthur and Merlin's farm to tell them. Arthur had laughed and said he wished he could see it for himself, to which Lancelot said he should. 

"I'm engaged to Gwen. We're getting married soon, it'll be a private affair but we wanted you to come if it was possible." Lancelot had suggested. 

They'd both greeted the idea enthusiastically, it had been far too long since they'd seen Gwen or Morgana and it would be nice to catch up. They agreed upon a date before Lancelot left. 

After he'd gone Arthur had commented how he'd assumed Gwen was with Morgana, he was still happy for Lancelot and Gwen of course but he'd been surprised when the knights had found them and Lance told them of his interest in the maid. 

"Maybe they were together." Merlin shrugged. 

Arthur pondered at that. "Perhaps its because Morgana became queen. Its hard to love who you want when you're a monarch." He leaned against the table. 

Merlin looked over to see the wistful expression on Arthur's face.   
"Do you ever regret it?" Merlin had asked, head tilted. 

"Hmm?" Arthur responded, turning towards him. 

"Giving it all up? All the princesses, the food brought to your bed served on a silver platter?" 

Arthur reached out, his hand grazing Merlin's cheek. Seeing Merlin's anxious look he moved around the table. "No, I'm with you. How could I ever regret that?" 

Merlin smiled softly, Arthur moved closer, his forehead pressed against Merlin's before tilting him so that their lips met. It was a soft supple kiss, intended to be short but somehow turned into a languorous kiss. 

Arthur turned, he broke off the kiss and positioned himself behind Merlin, he hugged him. His hands clasped around his waist Merlin as he kissed Merlin's head. Merlin went back to kneading the bread, white specks of flour dusting his cheeks and covering the chair and tables. 

Arthur gave a happy sigh and mumbled into Merlin's neck. How could he possibly want a kingdom when he had all the world's riches right in his hands.

 

Fin


End file.
